The Length of a Cigarette
by Lirick
Summary: I did not know which genre it is, it is like The Bird is a Raven.


The Length of a Cigarette

A young man walked towards the bus stop, he was one of the lucky ones with the gift of extreme beauty plus youth, essentially the same thing. Sebastian saw this man walking towards him, he thought it odd that someone like him, almost a perfect Aryan would be taking the bus.

"Hey," the young man said with a slight smile.

Sebastian nodded in approval, being sure to blow the cigarette smoke in the opposite direction, those richer kids are so considered about their bodies they would never smoke, he thought. The Aryan breathed in fully leaning against the tree with one leg that Sebastian was on, his eyes closed as the smoke filtered through his mouth.

"Could I have one man, I really need one?" He asked turning with a smile, his head slightly tilted with an air of classic charm.

Sebastian smiled at his failed stereotype, he hated stereotypes.

"Sure man no problem. When you ask some random guy for a cig, you really want it." He said pulling out another cigarette, the young man took it with a steady hand, that looked such the opposite of Sebastian's, brown and calesed from work, in-fact their inter bodies looked so extremely different, the prime example of past geological differences.

He leaned in for the light covering it with his hands, lightly brushing Sebastian's.

"Thanks man I really needed it." He said leaning back on his leg against the tree, blowing the first puff back out and breathing it in with his nose.

"No problem, so when did you start?"

He laughed, "Today."

"Ah, you shouldn't man, its so bad for you." Sebastian said with a slight smile.

"Yeah but you are."

"True, true."

They both looked forward, four eyes, two blue, two brown each looking at the same graffitied wall in front of them.

"I bet you my day was way more fucked up than yours." The young guy says turning his head to face Sebastian.

"Oh yeah, I kind of doubt that…"

"Jude, the names Jude."

"Jude."

"Go ahead, bitch away. It is so nice just to bitch every now and then. You know, just get it all out."

"Tell me about it man. My problem is every one bitches about the same damn thing you don't care anymore."

Jude smiled, "Same here man, same here." Sebastian met his smile. "So say your day's woes, and I will say mine, and we can vote."

"Alright." He began, "first I woke up at four in the fucking morning, crammed into a truck with a lot of other good for nothings and went to work at some stuck up private school building project. I had to work in the ninety-five degrees weather in full shirt and jeans, one because the school is Christian, and two I was welding on steel. That was not so bad, but we couldn't smoke so I was agitated the whole god damn day. And at five, after working for twelve hours some bitch claims I stole her bag just because she cant find it she picks out the first Hispanic she sees and peens the blame. So I am fired and rent is due today." He said blowing the last of his cigarette out but still holding the butt.

"Fuck man I am sorry. I was one of those private school kids, hated it."

Sebastian smiled slightly, "so how fucked up was your day?"

"Well," Jude started after taking another drag. "Today was the day I was going to leave to study in Germany, but my girlfriend wanted me to stay. Couldn't live with out me, she said. God I get so fucking tiered of girls man, now I am just a machine, fuck them."

"Well said." Sebastian said nodding.

Jude smiled at the remark. "Oh do not worry, it goes on. Ha, it does not sound bad now but wait.

"So I was stuck in that fucking apartment all day long, had nothing to do, just sat there all fucking day. And she comes home and starts bitching about work and how I should be doing something. And I say how I could be on a plane but that she stopped. She brushed it off like it was nothing. And all this time she was making something in the kitchen, and she did not reset the goddamn microwave so it was stuck on fucking 145, pisses me off all the time. Then, this was the last straw; she left the milk and the light on. So I grab the nearest knife and stab that bitch to death." Jude says calmly finishing his last drag.

Sebastian steps away.

"What the fuck man!"

"Yeah," Jude says as he walks away, "pretty fucked up." Sebastian stands there his mouth fallen open as not the Aryan, but Jude walks away.


End file.
